


Mystic falls watching 3 supernatural shows

by Star12



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #hopemikaelson, #legacies #thevampirediaries #theoriginals, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star12/pseuds/Star12
Summary: Where the the vampire diaries, originals and legacies watch the showI do not own these shows only julie plec and Kevin Williamson do
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only the reactions belong to me

the gathering 

With the mystic falls gang 

They were just talking about what dangers going to appear next when a bright light appeared and they all disappeared

With the original Family

They were just talking about whether or not they should be worried if anymore enemies will appear when there was a bright light and they all disappeared

At the Salvatore school  
They were just talking about whether any other malivore monsters were going to appear when there was a bright light and they all disappeared 

The theatre  
Everyone wakes up in the theatre and looks around to see where they all were and then they spot me 

Star: hi I'm Star and your all going to be watching shows about your lives because where I come from your just tv show characters

Hope: what do you mean we're just tv shows where you come from 

Star: i come from a universe where you all don't exist now let's get on to watching the shows now


	2. Watching the vampire diaries first

Star: ok so were going to start with the vampire diaries first 

Rebekah: oh great why are we watching them first 

Star: because that's where it all started, OK so let's get started 

Everyone looks at the screen

Woods 

Stefan: [voice over ] for over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.

Damon smirks and says why are we watching saint stefan 

Stefan says shut up Damon 

[Darren and brook are driving in their car through the woods.]

Darren: an hours drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way. 

Brooke: he wasn't that bad.

Everyone was wondering why they were watching random people 

Darren: he sounds like James blunt. 

Brooke: whats wrong with that? 

Darren: we already have a James Blunt. Ones all we need. 

All the guys were thinking ohh he's in trouble now 

Brooke: so why did you come? 

Darren: because I love you. 

All the guys were again thinking nice save

Brooke: nicely done. Whats up with all the fog? 

Darren: it'll clear in a second. 

Brooke: watch out!

Everyone had a feeling that something bad is going to happen to the couple 

[They run over a man.]  
Darren: are you ok? 

Brooke: we just hit someone! Oh my god! 

Darren: call for help 

Brooke: come on, come on! 

Darren: please be alive! Oh, my god.  
[The man wakes up and bites him in the neck.]

Brooke: theres no signal! Darren! Darren?   
[Brooke runs and gets dragged up into the sky]

Every one that isn't supernatural jumps when she gets dragged up into the sky 

[TITLE: THE VAMPIRE DIARIES]

Salvatore Boarding House 

[Stefan is on the roof.]

Stefan: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.

[Jumps off roof]

Elena: is that reason why you came to mystic falls because I looked like katherine? 

Stefan: at first yea but then I got to know you   
They both looked back at the screen 

Gilbert residence 

[Elena is writing in her diary.]

Elena: dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you.""yes I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. Its the only way I'll make it through.

[In the kitchen.]

Jenna: Toast. I can make toast. 

The mystic falls gang gets sad when they see jenna 

Elena: i miss aunt jenna   
Jermey: yea me too   
Alaric: I miss jenna too 

Elena: its all about the coffee, aunt jenna.

Jeremy: is there coffee? 

Jenna: your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money? 

Elena: I'm good.

Jenna: anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?

Elena: don't you have a big presentation today? 

Jenna: I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. crap!

Elena: then go. We'll be fine. You okay? 

Jeremy: don't start. 

Damon: she's only trying to care you know kid 

Jeremy: i know that now 

[MISSING PERSONS: BROOKE AND DARREN BEHIND ELENA ON TV]

Bonnie's car 

[Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.]

Bonnie: so grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from salem, witches and all that I know crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted heath ledger, and I still think florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car.

Bonnie looks down sad at the mention of her grams and elena and Caroline gave her a hug 

Elena: i did it it again, didn't i? I--I'm sorry, bonnie. You were telling me that...

Bonnie: that I'm psychic now.

Kol: Bonnie darling your not psychic your a witch 

Bonnie: I know that now but I didn't back then 

Elena: Right. Okay, then predict something. About me. 

Bonnie: I see...

[A crow hits their car.]

The non supernatural jump at the crow hitting the window 

Bonnie: what was that?! Oh my god! Elena are you ok?

Elena: its okay. I'm fine

Bonnie: it was like a bird or something. It came out of nohwhere.

Elena: Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life 

Bonnie: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. 

Bonnie: well that never worker out did it

Elena and Caroline reply: nope. 

The three of them turn back to the screen 

[A crow is on top of a road sign.]

Mystic Falls High School

[Stefan walks inside the school.]

[Inside the school.]  
Bonnie: Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?

Elena: No, that's over.  
Bonnie: Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year.

[Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her.]

Elena: He hates me.Bonnie: That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Matt: i never hated you elena I was just still getting over the break up

Elena: oh thanks for letting me know 

[Caroline approaches them.]

Caroline: Elena. Oh, my god.

[Caroline hugs Elena.]

Caroline: How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good? 

Elena: Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you.

Caroline: Really?

Elena: Yes. Much better.

Caroline: Oh, you poor thing.

[Caroline hugs her again.]

Elena: Okay, Caroline.

Caroline: Oh! Okay, see you guys later?

Bonnie: OK! Bye!

Elena: No comment.

Bonnie: I'm not going to say anything.

Caroline: i wasn't that bad when I was human was i 

Bonnie and elena: a bit yea but we love you the way you are Caroline 

[Outside the school.]

Jeremy: Don't take more than two in a six-hour window.

[Vicki takes the pills.]

Tyler: Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads.

Vicki: Hey.Tyler: Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back.

Jeremy: Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?

Vicki: Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother.

Tyler: I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass.

[Vicky/Tyler kiss]

[Outside the school office.]

Bonnie: Hold up. Who's this?

Elena: All I see is back.

Bonnie: It's a hot back.

Bonnie blushed and said sorry stefan while the rest just laughed 

[In the school office.]

Secretary: Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.

Stefan: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.

[Stefan compels the secretary.]

Secretary: Well, you're right. So it is.

[Outside the school office.]

Bonnie: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.

Elena: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

Bonnie: Pretty much.Boy: Jeremy, good batch, man.

Elena: I'll be right back.

Bonnie: Please be hot.

Everyone laughs at what past Bonnie said 

[Elena enters the boy's bathroom.]

Boy: Whoa! Pants down, chick!

[Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.]

Elena: Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.

Jeremy: No, I'm not.

Elena: Where is it? Is it on you?

Jeremy: Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?

Elena: Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool.

Jeremy: Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?

Elena: You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

Jeremy: I don't need this.

[Jeremy leaves.]

Everyone except elena frowns at the way Jeremy is treating elena but can see why he's treating her because she trying to be the mom instead of being his older sister 

[Outside the school office, Bonnie watches Stefan.]

Stefan: Thank you.Secretary: You're welcome.

[Outside the boy's bathroom.]

Stefan: Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?

Elena: Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story....

[Elena tries to pass. Stefan makes way for her.]

Elena: Thank you.

[In the history class.]

Tanner: Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. (continues talking)

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

Bonnie (text to Elena): HAWT-E. STARING @ U.  
Everyone smiles at Bonnie's text to elena except stefan who blushes instead 

[Elena looks at Stefan. She then looks back to the front.]

Cemetery

[Elena walks into the cemetery and writes in her diary.]

Elena: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

[A crow appears on her parents grave stone.]

Elena: Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!

[The bird flies off.]

The girls all think that the crow is creepy 

Elena: That's what I thought.

[The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb. Elena starts to run.]

Elena: Ahh!

[Elena trips and falls. She gets up and sees Stefan.]

Stefan: You okay?

Elena: Were you following me?

Stefan: No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall.

Elena: Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.Stefan: I'm visiting. I have family here.

Elena: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?...I'm Elena.

Stefan: I'm Stefan.Elena: I know. We have History together.

Stefan: And English and French.

Elena: Right.

[Stefan pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.]

Elena: Thanks...Nice ring.

Stefan: Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

Elena: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that.

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Caroline: that was a bit suspicious you asking that stefan because you should be able to tell if she's hurt herself 

In reply stefan just blushes 

Elena: Hmm?

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena: Oh, uh, I don't know.

[Elena pulls up her pant leg and sees a cut gushing blood.]

Elena: Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty.

[Stefan turns around and his face changes].

Elena: Are you okay?

[Stefan's eyes start to change]

Stefan: You should go. Take care of that. 

Elena: Really, it's nothing.

[She turns around but Stefan has disappeared.]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Stefan is writing in his diary.]

Stefan: I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her.

Mystic Grill

Jeremy: Hey Vick.

Vicki: Working.

[She arrives at Matt and Tyler's table.]

Matt: Thanks, Vick.

Vicki: Do you need another refill?Tyler: I'd love one.

[Vicki leaves the table.]

Matt: Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister.

Tyler: I'm not hooking up with your sister.

Matt: You're such a dick.

[Jeremy catches up to Vicki.]

Jeremy: Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered.

Vicki: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy.

Jeremy: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?

Vicki: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother.

Jeremy: Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered.

Vicki: We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler.

Jeremy: Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass.

Vicki: Yeah? What do you want me for?

[Caroline and Bonnie enter.]

Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.

Bonnie: You got all of that in one day

Caroline: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.

Klaus smiled thinking that's my Caroline

Gilbert Residence

Elena: I'm meeting 

Bonnie at the grill.

Jenna: Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night.

Elena: Well done, Aunt Jenna.

[She opens the door.]

Elena: Oh.

Stefan: Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange.

Elena: No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish.

Stefan: Um, something like that. How's your leg?

Elena: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?

Stefan: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back.

[He hands her her diary.]

Elena: Oh, I must have dropped it. I--thank you.

Stefan: Don't worry, I didn't...read it.Elena: No? Why not? Most people would have.

Stefan: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.

Elena: You keep a journal?Stefan: Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.

Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there.

[He tries to go in but he can't.]

Stefan: I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?

Elena: Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?

Mystic Grill

Matt: How's Elena doing?

Bonnie: Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.

Matt: Has she said anything about me?

Bonnie: Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her.

Matt: I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me.

Bonnie: Give it more time, Matt.

[Elena enters with Stefan.]

Matt: More time, huh?

Elena looks over at matt and mouths sorry   
And matt mouths back its ok im over it now 

[He walks over to Elena and Stefan.]

Matt: Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you.

Stefan: Hi. Stefan.

Elena: Hey.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: So, you were born in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young.

Bonnie: Parents?

Stefan: My parents passed away.

Elena: I'm sorry. Any siblings?

Stefan: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.

Caroline: So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow.

Everyone laughs at how curious human Caroline is   
Caroline just blushes at her past self

Bonnie: It's a back to school thing at the falls.

Stefan (to Elena): Are you going?

Bonnie: Of course she is

.Salvatore Boarding House

Zach: You promised.

[Zach shows Stefan the newspaper article.]

Stefan: This was an animal attack.Zach: Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control.

Stefan: And I do.

Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up.

Stefan: It's not my intention.

Zach: Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?

Stefan: I don't have to explain myself.

Zach: I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore.

Stefan: Where do I belong?

Zach: I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake.

[Opens a door. Pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864]

Mystic Falls High School

[In history class.]

Tanner: The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?

Bonnie: Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.

Tanner: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

Matt: It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.

Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

Elena: I'm sorry, I--I don't know.

Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

Stefan: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians.

Tanner: That's correct. Mister...?

Stefan: Salvatore.

Tanner: Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?Stefan: Distant.

Tanner: Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.

Stefan: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner.

Tanner: Hmm.

Original Family: your teachers a douche bag 

Elena: yea we know 

Woods

[Stefan arrives at the party and is listening for Elena.]

Bonnie: Just admit it, Elena.

Elena: Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty.

Bonnie: He has that romance novel stare.

[Caroline walks up to Stefan.]

Caroline: Hey! You made it!Stefan: I did.

Caroline: Well, let's get you a drink.

Stefan: Well, I'm--

Caroline: Oh, come on.

[Bonnie and Elena are still talking.]

Bonnie: So where is he?

Elena: I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one.

Bonnie: Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.

Elena: Wait, you need a crystal ball.

[She gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.]

Elena: What?

Bonnie: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.

Damon sings meee   
Everyone gives him weird looks 

[Bonnie leaves Elena alone.]

Elena: Okay? Bonnie!

[She turns around Stefan is behind her.]

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: I did it again, didn't it?

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: I'm sorry. You're upset about something.

Elena: Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're...here.

Stefan: I'm here.

[Bridge near the party.]

Elena: You know, you're kind of the talk of the town.

Stefan: Am I?

Elena: Mmm hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah.

Stefan: Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness.

Elena: What makes you think that I'm sad?

Stefan: Well, we did meet in a graveyard.

Elena: Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's....it's not exactly party chit-chat.Stefan: Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat.

Elena: Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story.

Stefan: You won't be sad forever, Elena.

[Woods by the party.]

Vicki: No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree.

Tyler: Oh, come on, it would be hot.Vicki: For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!

[Jeremy appears.]

Jeremy: Hey, leave her alone!

Tyler: You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert.

Vicki: Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me.

Tyler: Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first.

[Tyler leaves.]

Vicki: I didn't need your help.Jeremy: It seems like you did.

Vicki: He was just drunk.

Jeremy: I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?

Vicki: No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me.

Jeremy: Is that what you think?

Vicki: That's what I know.

Bonnie glares at the Vicki on screen and says Jeremy's not like that   
Jeremy smiles gratefully at her 

[Bridge by the party.]

Stefan: I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend 

Elena: best friend in the world

Stefan: and matt he can't seem to take his eyes off us.

Matt blushes and says sorry and stefan smiles back in reply 

Elena: matts that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourself to see if you can be more. 

Stefan: and? 

Elena: and then my parents died and everything changes. Anyway, matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't um...it wasn't... 

Stefan: Passionate? 

Elena: No. No, it wasn't passionate...

[Stefan's eyes start to change.]

Elena: Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's--

Stefan: Oh, um...Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink.

[He leaves.]

Damon coughs and says awkward 

[Near the party.]

Vicki: Jeremy? Is that you?...Jeremy?

[Fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her. She is attacked.]

[At the party.]

Matt: Looking for someone?

Elena: Hey.

Matt: when you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me. 

Elena: Matt you don't understand it's--

Matt: thats ok elena. You do what what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that.

Elena: Matt...

Everyone feels a bit sorry for Matt 

Caroline: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you... if you want.   
Stefan: I think you've had too much to drink.   
Caroline: Well, of course I have So _   
Stefan: Caroline. You and me, it's never going to happen. Sorry 

Klaus glares at stefan for being harsh to his Caroline 

[Stefan approaches Elena.]

Elena: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know.

Stefan: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?

Elena: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: My brother.

Stefan: The drunk one?

Elena: That would be the one. Excuse me.

Stefan: Need some help?

Elena: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!

[In the woods.]

Elena: Jeremy, where the hell are you going?

Jeremy: I don't want to hear it!Elena: Yeah, well, too bad!

[Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.]

Jeremy: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!

Elena: Oh, my god!Jeremy: No!

[At the party.]

Elena: Somebody help!

Matt: Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!

Tyler: What happened to her?

Matt: Somebody, call an ambulance!

Tyler: Everybody back up, give her some space!

Elena: It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood.Boy: Put this on her neck.

Matt: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

Zach: What's going on?

Stefan: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me.

[Stefan enters his bedroom. A crow appears.]

Stefan: Damon.

[A man is standing on the balcony.]

Damon: Hello, brother.

Stefan: Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

Damon: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.

Stefan: When'd you get here?

Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.

Stefan: It's been 15 years, Damon.

Damon: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Damon: I miss my little brother.

Stefan: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do.

Damon: I've managed to keep myself busy.

Stefan: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.

Damon: Ah. That can be a problem...for you.Stefan: Why are you here now?

Damon: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena.

The mikaelsons find it weird that Damon and stefan are at each others throats 

Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicky.]

Bonnie: Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news

.Elena: I gotta take Jeremy home.

Bonnie: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...

Elena: Bonnie, what?

Bonnie: That it's just the beginning.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?

Stefan: She's not Katherine.

Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?

Stefan: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work.

Damon: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?

[Damon starts hitting Stefan.]

Stefan: Stop it.

Damon: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena.

Stefan: Stop it!

Damon: Imagine what her blood tastes like!

[Stefan's face transforms.]

Damon: I can.

Stefan: I said stop!

[Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.]

Damon: I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good.

Stefan: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

Damon: That's a given.

Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it.

Damon: I take that as an invitation.

Stefan: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?

Damon: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.

Stefan: Just stay away from Elena.

Damon: Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

[Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.]

Damon: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.

Woods

[Jeremy is drinking a beer. Elena arrives.]

Elena: You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.

Jeremy: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that--is that supposed to be you moving on?

Elena: Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.

Rebekah: you are being hypocritical there everyone grieves in their own way 

Elena just ignores her 

Mystic Grill

Bonnie: Are you sober yet?

Caroline: No.

Bonnie: Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home.

Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?

Bonnie: I'm not touching that.

Caroline: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one.

Bonnie: It's not a competition, Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah, it is.

Hospital

[Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up.]

Matt: Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay.

Vicki: Matt--

Matt: Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine.

Vicki: Vampire.

Everyone just thinks uh oh 

Gilbert Residence/Salvatore Boarding House

Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.

Elena: Without the pain.

Elena/Stefan: Someone alive.

Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

Stefan: They follow you.

Everyone except elena and stefan find it creepy that they are writing the same thing in their diary/journal 

Mystic Grill

[Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her.]

Stefan: [voiceover] You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

[Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back.]

Klaus glares at Damon because he's going to go after his Caroline 

Gilbert Residence

[Elena is in her bedroom.]  
Elena: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.  
[Elena sees Stefan outside her window.]  
Stefan: I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok.

Elena: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok.

Stefan: What do you tell them?

Elena: That I'll be fine.

Stefan: Do you ever mean it?

Elena: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?

Stefan: Yes.  
[Stefan enters Elena's house.]

(Do you think I should do all three pilots for the shows or carry on with the vampire diaries


	3. Watching the originals pilot

Star: so today we are going to be watching the originals pilot ok 

Everyone: ok 

They all turn to the screen 

(Set at sea at night, with a dark and gloomy mist. A canopy boat is shown close up)

Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall.

Klaus: why is it boring old Elijah narrating it 

Star: shh

(Set at sea at night, with a dark and gloomy mist. A canopy boat is shown close up)  
Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall.

Mississippi River, 300 years ago

(An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea.)

Man 1: What do you make of that?

Man 2: No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship.

Man 1: Why is it just sitting out there?

Man 2: Suppose we ought to find out.

(The men are shown entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as we hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.)

Man 2: Where in hell is everyone?

Man 1: Deserted. Which makes  
everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you.  
Man 1: What do you make of that?

(He refers to two coffins.)

Man 1: Open it up.

(Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.)

Man 2: (Looks over the body) What the hell?!

(Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.)

The mikaelsons smirked at the way he reacted to seeing kols body 

Rebekah: Hello.

(Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief.)

Rebekah: Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?

Elijah: I'd rather you didn't.

Everyone just smiles at the way elijah just says that so casually 

(Eljiah is heard as a voiceover and soon appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2.)

Elijah: There's no need to be afraid.  
(Compels) And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing.

Man 2: I will remember nothing.

Elijah: We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore.

Man 2: What kind of hell demons are you?

Rebekah: We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace.

Klaus: Are we saving the best for last?

Rebekah: And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast.

(Klaus is shown with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms. His face is vamped up with blood over his mouth and he laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.)

Klaus: We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?

Elijah: Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed?

Man 2: The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans.

Elijah: Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies.

Damons: so you've always been posh then 

All the mikaelsons: yes he has 

(Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered')

OPENING CREDITS

(Present day, New Orleans)

A bar called "Rousseau's" - "Narcissistic and paranoid."

Camille: So what brings you to the Big Easy?

Elijah: I used to live here.

Camille: Really, when? 

Elijah: Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago. 

They all laugh at elijahs pun and cami says it really was 100 years ago when you first said it i thought you were joking 

Elijah just nods 

Camille: I just moved here myself. What brought you back? 

Elijah: Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind.

Camille: You say that like it's a common occurrence. 

Elijah: Well ... he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble. 

Klaus pretends to be offended 

Camille: And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it.

(Elijah nods smiling.)

Camille: What kind of bind is your brother in?

Elijah: He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him.

Camille: Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid.  
(She shakes her head. Elijah observes her interest.) Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché.

(Elijah reads her nameplate.)

Elijah: Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?

Camille: No. But I know someone who might.

busy street in the French Quarter - "A little late."

(A street in New Orleans. It's dark, just some bright signs can be seen. A female tour guide talks to some tourists.)

Sabine: Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex.

(The tourists enter the shop while the tour guide stays outside, taking a few steps towards a person who is standing near the shop.)

Sabine: Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?

Elijah: You know who I am.

Sabine: Original vampire, always wears a suit. (Elijah smiles.) You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your... brother back in town.

Elijah thinks i should of realised that she wasn't sabine 

Elijah: Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.

Sabine: Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late.

Elijah: Are you telling me she's dead?

Sabine: Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you 

A busy street in the French Quarter - "A little late."

(A street in New Orleans. It's dark, just some bright signs can be seen. A female tour .

A quiet street in the French Quarter 

(There is a crowd of witches. They stand, kneel and crouch sadly around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. The body lies on the ground, obviously dead, with blood on its neck. There are some flowers and candles around the corpse. Sophie Deveraux sits near her sister, weeping silently. All of the witches look depressed.)

(Elijah and Sabine, the witch tour guide, appear. Elijah is truly shocked. They stop a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches.)

Elijah: That's Jane-Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find...

Sabine: Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery.  
"Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this." Elijah prayed.

Elijah I am offended that you would think that I would do such a thing klaus says and elijah just gives him a look that shuts him up 

Sabine: No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic.

Elijah: What do you mean she got caught doing magic?

(A loud whistle can be heard.)

Sabine: You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action.

The mikaelsons are shocked that Marcel is alive 

Elijah: The vampire Marcel?

Sabine: Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed.

(Vampires approach the witches)

Sabine: I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered.

(Elijah vamp speeds to a spot on a balcony, so he is hidden in the shadows.)

Marcel: Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson.

Sophie: We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone.

Marcel: I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend - the hybrid, Klaus - he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?

Sophie: I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business.

Marcel: Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy. (To the vampires) Take the body.

Everyone glares at marcel for taking Sophies sisters body 

Sophie: What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!

Marcel: I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.

Sophie: Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace.

Marcel: Not my problem.

(Marcel and the rest of the vampires walk away with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah is still standing on the balcony, watching them)

Elijah calls Rebekah on the phone - "Consider this me calling take-backs."

(Rebekah is sitting in the bathtub, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and her cellphone in the other.)

Rebekah: You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?

Elijah: Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into. 

Rebekah: Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at "our brother". 

The other mikaelsons snicker at what Rebekah has said 

Elijah: Rebekah. 

They wince at elijah warning voice remembering when they were little and elijah had to tell them off 

Rebekah: Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe.

Elijah: Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other.

Rebekah: Consider this me calling take-backs.

Elijah: Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city...

Matt: she may be old but she's not senile elijah 

Rebekah: I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him.

They all laugh at matt saying the same thing as rebekah except for the mentioned pair they blush

Elijah: Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so what ever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why.

(Elijah hangs up the phone.)

Elijah is standing in front of "Rousseau's".

Sophie Deveraux leaves the restaurant through a backdoor. She goes to a little table with burning candles on it. A dog barks somewhere. Sophie starts crying and talking to her dead sister.) 

Sophie: Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it. 

Everyone is confused on what she means 

(The door snaps shut. Sophie turns around. Suddenly, two vampires jump into the alley.)

Sophie: The doors work, you know.

Vampire 1: You're doing magic? 

Sophie (raising her voice): I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects.

Vampire 2: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why. 

Sophie: I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her.

(One of the vampires speeds up and grabs Sophie. But suddenly, he disappears. Sophie looks around, afraid; the second Vampire is confused. Something falls to the ground. It's the heart of the other vampire. The second vampire looks up and then turns around to attack Sophie, but before he reaches her, he is also grabbed by a dark shadow. The vampire gets thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Elijah stands near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire.)

Elijah: I'm Elijah. You heard of me?

Sophie: (nodding) Yes.

Elijah: So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?

That's what everyone else is thinking too 

(Sophie and Elijah are at the cemetery.  
Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters the cemetery. Elijah stops in front of the entry. Sophie turns around.)

Sophie: This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in. 

(Elijah is able to enter the cemetery now.)

Sophie: We can talk freely here.

Elijah: Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?

Klaus scowled at the use of his full name 

Sophie: Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother. 

Elijah: What kind of connection?

Sophie: Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl - she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus.

All the supernatural beings are shocked at that news 

Elijah: That's impossible.

Sophie: Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it - they call him the hybrid, right? (She raises her voice and turns her head) Bring her out!

(Three witches come out, standing in formation around Hayley, the pregnant werewolf girl. Elijah watches her with interest, while Hayley seems a bit confused and really irritated.)

Hayley: Who the hell are you? 

Elijah: Give us a moment, please.

(Elijah and Hayley are inside a burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around them.)

Elijah: So, have they been holding you here against your will?

Hayley: They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children! 

Elijah: Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may.

(Elijah tries to lay his hand on Hayley's temple, but she recoils.)

Hayley: What are you doing? 

Elijah: Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you.

(Hayley allows Elijah to touch her head. They close their eyes.)

Elijah: In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now. 

(FLASHBACK)

Rebekah: Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again.

The mikaelsons suddenly feel sad at the mention of their brother henrik 

Elijah: Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.

(PRESENT DAY)

Elijah: That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. 

(FLASHBACK)

(Klaus comes home, carrying Henrik's body.) 

Klaus: Mother! 

(PRESENT DAY)

Elijah: Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.

(FLASHBACK)

(Mikael, their father, holds the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah.)

Mikael: Drink!

(Rebekah drinks the blood.)

(PRESENT DAY)

Elijah: Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus.

(FLASHBACK)

(Klaus attacks a human, feeds, and the person dies.)

Elijah: (present-day voiceover) When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was. 

(Klaus turn into a wolf. He screams, his bones cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running.)

Elijah: Niklaus!

Klaus: What is happening to me?

(Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as he is held back by his father.)

Mikael: Don't!

Klaus: Father! It hurts!

Mikael: He's a beast, an abomination.

(PRESENT DAY)

Elijah: He wasn't just a vampire. 

Hayley: He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life. 

Elijah: Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself.

(FLASHBACK)

(Esther, their mother, stands in front of a fire, casting a spell.)

Elijah: (present-day voiceover) Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self.

(Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross.)

Mikael: Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!

Klaus: Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!

Mikael: Do it now, boy! Now!

Klaus: Help me!

(PRESENT DAY)

Hayley: Your dad was a dick. 

Everyone laughs at the way hayley said that so bluntly 

(Elijah chuckles.)

Hayley: I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me.

Elijah: I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him - hunted us - for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. (He shakes his head) He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.

(Sophie enters the vault.)

Sophie: I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help. 

Elijah: What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?

Sophie: We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming.

Elijah: Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do.

Sophie: That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.

Elijah: That sounds remarkably like blackmail. 

Sophie: Like I said, I'm desperate.

Elijah: Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?

Klaus stands on a balcony. Elijah appears.)

Klaus: Evening, Elijah.

Elijah: Niklaus. 

Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise.

Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me.

Klaus: I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me. 

Elijah: I believe I just found that out for you.

(Klaus and Elijah are back at the cemetery. Some witches and Hayley are present.)

Klaus: No. It's impossible.

Elijah: I said the same thing myself. 

Klaus: This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate. 

Sophie: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. 

Klaus: (screaming, to Hayley) You've been with someone else, admit it! 

The girls all glare at klaus for the accusation 

Hayley: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?

Sophie: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.

Hayley: Wait, what? 

Elijah: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.

Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules.

(Elijah looks at Klaus, awaiting his reaction.)

Klaus: How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies.

Elijah: Niklaus!... Listen. 

(Klaus can hear the heartbeat of the baby. He looks at Hayley, then at his brother and the witches.)

Klaus: Kill her and the baby. What do I care? 

(He leaves.)

Hayley: Screw this. I'm out of here!

Elijah: No one touches the girl. I'll fix this.

(Sophie nods.)

(Klaus is running through a street. Elijah catches up with him.)

Elijah: Niklaus.

Klaus: It's a trick, Elijah.

Elijah: No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance - it's our chance.

Klaus: To what?

Elijah: To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined - we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted - all that we have ever wanted was a family.

Klaus: I will not be manipulated.

(Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.)

Elijah: So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child - your child - live.

Klaus: I'm gonna kill every last one of them.

(He shoves Elijah and turns away, but once again Elijah vampire-speeds over and blocks him.)

Elijah: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?

Klaus: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?

Elijah: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty - that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child.

(Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.)

Klaus: (whispering) No.

(Klaus walks away.)

(The witches are in the mausoleum, talking.)

Sophie: Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done.

Agnes: And the solution is to bring in more vampires? 

Sophie: These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals. 

Agnes: What makes you think you can control the hybrid? 

(Elijah appears, leaning on the wall.)

Elijah: She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?

(Sophie takes a needle and shows it to the Original. She sticks the needle into her hand.)

Hayley: Ow! 

(Elijah looks at her. There is a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself.)

Hayley: What the hell!?

Sophie: The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will.

(Elijah is slightly amused.)

Elijah: You would dare threaten an Original?

Sophie: I have nothing to lose. 

(The grin disappears from Elijah's face.)

Sophie: You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.

(Loud music plays. A courtyard party takes place. Vampires - including Marcel - are dancing and drinking. Klaus appears. Elijah stands above on a balcony, observing the scene.)

Marcel: Hey, man, where'd you run off to?

Marcel: Someone put you in a mood. What can I do? 

Klaus: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches. 

Marcel: We're back to that.

Klaus: Yeah, we're back to that.

Marcel: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that.

Klaus: Your town?

Marcel: Damn straight.

Klaus: That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you - master of your domain, prince of the city. (The music stops and the crowd watches them.) I'd like to know how.

Marcel: Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules.

Klaus: And if someone breaks those rules?

Marcel: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect.

(Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips.)

Klaus: Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?

(Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves.)

(Elijah talks to Rebekah on the phone.)

Elijah: He's willing to give up everything. 

Rebekah: Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you? 

Elijah: I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years.

Rebekah: Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity. 

Elijah: He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity. He just lost marcels trust. So I'm almost out of time to get the girl. 

Rebekah: get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage now? 

Elijah: say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby 

(Marcel talks on his cell phone)

Marcel: you find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with klaus. 

(Elijah appears)

Elijah: is that so? Please elaborate. 

Marcel: Elijah Mikaelson 

Kol: thats his name dot wear it out

(Marcels entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect.) 

Klaus: like they can protect Marcel from you Lijah 

Marcel: No. I got it. It's all good 

(Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel) 

Elijah: it's time we had a little chat.

Marcel: Well if your gonna talk, talk. I got things to do 

Elijah: Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?

Rebekah: your telling me 

Marcel: Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place.

Elijah: Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it? 

Marcel: Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys. 

Elijah: Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him. 

Marcel: What?

Elijah: Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation. 

Marcel: What kind of negotiations are we talking about? 

Elijah: Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest. 

Marcel: What do you care about the witches? 

Elijah: Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?

Everyone smirks at how the tables have been turned on Marcel 

(The witches are still in the mausoleum. The church clock starts tolling.)

Agnes: His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?

Sophie: I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do. 

Sabine: What, kill the girl? Kill yourself? 

Agnes: Klaus does not care about the child.

(Elijah appears.)

Elijah: I do. 

(He comes into the mausoleum, carrrying the body of Jane-Anne.)

Elijah: And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself.

Sophie: Jane-Anne. 

Elijah: May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time. 

Agnes: You had your time. It's passed.

Sabine: Shut up, Agnes. 

Everyone laughs at what sabine said

Elijah: For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all.

Klaus and the rest of the mikaelsons: damn right he will 

(He walks away, but then turns around again.)

Elijah: And I will help him. 

Elijah: yes I will

(Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Elijah arrive, and speaks to him without turning.)

Klaus: Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone? 

Elijah: Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact. 

(Klaus throws the bottle against the floor, where it bursts.)

Klaus: (shouting) Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already. 

(Elijah vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat.)

Elijah: (threatening) You will not walk away from this!

Klaus: (angry) Let. Me. Go. 

Elijah: (angry too, shouting) I WILL NOT!

(Elijah throws Klaus against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him.)

Klaus: Don't make me say it again.

Elijah: I will not let go. I will never let go. 

(Klaus grabs Elijah and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Elijah stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.)

Elijah: Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self...

(Elijah vampire-speeds up and hits Klaus with the iron rod)

Elijah: If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity - (Elijah hits Klaus again) - to care about anything...

(He tries to hit Klaus again, but this time Klaus is faster. Klaus grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his brother. Klaus hurls Elijah a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Klaus breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground.)

Klaus: You're beyond pathetic, Elijah.

Elijah: Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?

Klaus: I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?

Elijah: Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all. 

(Klaus starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand to his brother. Elijah takes Klaus's hand and stands up.)

Klaus: You are a sentimental fool.

Elijah: Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?

(Elijah walks away. Klaus is still standing there, thinking.)

All the mikaelson smile at the show of Elijah and Klaus brotherly bond 

(Klaus is sitting on a bench. Elijah takes a seat beside his brother. Elijah's voice speaks in voiceover while the camera cuts to Rebekah reading in bed in Mystic Falls, when her phone begins vibrating. It's Elijah, but she ignores it. Cut to the witches with Sophie Deveraux, who performs final rites around Jane-Anne's body, now clad in white.)

Elijah: (voiceover) The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing.

Klaus: This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king.

(Cut to Marcel in a room with his vampires, while Thierry lay dying of the werewolf bite.)

Elijah: (voiceover) So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?

(Cut back to Klaus and Elijah.)

Klaus: What does it mean to you? 

Elijah: I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had.

Klaus: And what's that?

Elijah: The unconditional love of family. 

(They are looking at each other.)

Klaus: Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal. 

Everyone thinks he really does love this child 

(Hayley and Elijah are in a huge, white house. Hayley pulls a sheet off of a crib, coughing because of the dust.)

Elijah: Are you alright?

Hayley: Just dust. This place is ancient. 

Elijah: Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?

Hayley: About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand? 

Elijah: About being a mother. 

Hayley: I - I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one.

Elijah: I will always protect you. You have my word on that. 

(Klaus appears.)

Klaus: And noble Elijah always keeps his word. 

Elijah: Is it done? 

Klaus: As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches. 

Elijah: I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why. 

(A dark and dusty attic. A bed, some canvases. A girl is sitting behind a window. It's a witch. She turns on and off the flame of a candle just with hand movements. Marcel enteres the room.)

Marcel: I assume it's all quiet out there?

Davina: The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you.

Davina: hey that's me   
Kol: yes love and you look beautiful  
Davina blushes at what kol said 

Marcel: The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance. 

(Elijah and Klaus are talking in their house.)

Elijah: In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside.

Klaus: And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?

Elijah: She has made her disinterest quite clear.

Klaus: One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved.

Elijah: Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow. 

Klaus: I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit. 

Elijah: And what is that?

Klaus: You.

(Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans.)

Everyone glares at klaus for daggering Elijah 

Klaus: Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone. 

(I don't think I'm going to do the legacies pilot until I'm finished with the other two shows because it give away 3 deaths and then they'll ask how they died and that would be spoilers for the other 2 shows)


	4. The night of the comet part 1

Star: ok so next were going to be watching the vampire diaries season 1 episode 2 part 1

Woods 

[A man and a woman are camping in the forest. Fog descends around the tent.]

Woman: Hey. Did you hear that?

Man: Hear what?

Woman: I heard thunder.

Man: There's no thunder.

Woman: Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet.

Man: It's not gonna rain. Listen, I...got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move.

Woman: Stay dry.

Man: It's not gonna rain.

[A dripping noise pounds on the tent after the man leaves. The woman smiles triumphantly.]

Everyone thinks somethings happened to that man

Woman: I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!

[She sees her boyfriend up in a tree. His blood dripping on the tent. She runs to the car.]

Woman: Open! No! Please!

[The car beeps as the doors unlock. The woman looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.]

The humans jump when something drops from the trees and kills her 

Gilbert residence/ Salvatore boarding House 

Elena: dear diary, this morning is...different. there is change. I can sense it, feel it.

Stefan: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. 

Elena: for once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

Stefan/Elena: because I know... 

Stefan: I will see her again 

Elena: I will see him again, for the first time in a long time, I feel good.

(Elena goes out of her room) 

Jenna: do I look adult? As in respectfully parental 

Elena: depends on where your going.

Jenna: Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Hair up or down 

(Jenna puts her hair up.)

Elena: Sexy stewardess.

(Jenna let's it down.) 

Elena: Boozy house wife 

Jenna: up it is then. Your feisty today 

Damon smirks and says elenas always feisty   
Elena just blushes at damons compliment

Elena: I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?

Jenna: he left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. 

(She pauses) 

Jenna: there is no wood shop, is there? 

Everyone laughs that Jeremy has been caught out and Jeremy blushes in embarrassment 

Elena: No. 

Jenna: Yeah. 

(Jeremy stands outside Vicki's room.) 

Nurse: you can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00. 

Jeremy: I just...how is she? 

Nurse: she's lost a lot of blood. 

Jeremy: Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right? 

Nurse: she needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on 

(In history class. Elena and Stefan look at each other while their teacher lectures)

Tanner: Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over mystic falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert? 

(Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.)

(In the hallway.)

Stefan: I brought it. (Hands Elena a book.) Told you.

Elena: " Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, i can't believe she didn't use her real name. 

Stefan: all the bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very very accepted then. 

Elena: where did you get it? 

Stefan: Uh, it was passed down. through the family. 

Elena: Ah

Stefan: I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it. 

Elena: Oh, no. I...but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back.

Stefan: Ok 

Star: I've never read Wuthering Heights is it any good

Stefan: yea its really good you should read it some time 

Caroline: I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant? 

Bonnie: technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so 

Caroline: yea well feel free to v  
Conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night. 

Bonnie: I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him? 

Caroline: I don't know. I was drunk. 

(Outside, Jeremy walks up to Tyler) 

Elena groaned and thought this isn't going to end well

Jeremy: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

Tyler: She's fine. Now get out of here.

Jeremy: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

Tyler: I'm gonna kick your ass.

Jeremy: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[Jeremy shoves Tyler.]

Kol: you two did not like each other did you mate 

Jeremy just smiles and shakes his head 

Tyler: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.

Jeremy: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy leaves.]

Matt looks at Jeremy and says thanks for standing up for my sister Jer   
Jeremy just smiles and says your welcome Matt 

Tyler: Damn, that was like a death threat. [He turns to the girls beside him.] Did you hear that?

[Matt and Elena talk about Vicki.]

Matt: They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.

Elena: That's good news.

Matt: Yeah.

Elena: Did you get in touch with your mom?

Matt: Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.  
Elena: Vicki's lucky that she's ok.

[Stefan is sitting on a table revealing that he has been listening to their entire conversation.]

Rebekah: you know your being obvious that your listening to their conversation

Stefan just blushes in embarrassment 

Matt: I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.

Elena: Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?

Matt: She said it was a vampire.

Stefan: Damon why didn't you compel her to forget 

Damon: thats for me to know and you to dot dot dot 

Elena: What?

Matt: Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out.

Elena: OK, that is weird.

Matt: I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?

Elena: Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.

Rebekah: you've already hurt him Elena 

Elena: I know that but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was 

Matt: You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night.

[Stefan disappears.]

Everyone just shakes their heads at how obvious stefan was being 

Tanner: As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes. 

Jenna: Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?

Tanner: Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?

Jenna: Younger sister.

Tanner: Right.

Hayley: your teachers an ass by the way

The mystic falls students all laugh at what hayley had just said about their old teacher 

Jenna: Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do.

Tanner: Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?

Jenna: I'm their sole guardian.

Tanner: Uh-huh. Could there be?

Jenna: What are you suggesting, exactly?Tanner: It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?

Jenna: It's been tough, but, no, it's not.

Tanner: Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly.

Everyone glares at tanner for suggesting that they need a male figure to raise them along with jenna 

[Matt is waiting with Vicki. She wakes up.]

Matt: Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?

Vicki: No! No! Get off! No! No! No!

Matt: Nurse!

[Matt goes to look for a doctor. Stefan enters the hospital room and compels her.]

Stefan: It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

Vicki:It's all I remember.

Stefan: An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

Vicki: It's all I remember.

Matt: Nurse! I need help! It's my sister.

Nurse: She seems fine.

[Vicki is back in bed. Matt sees Stefan leaving. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.]

Damon: Stefan you shouldn't have let him see you 

Stefan: I know that, I didn't know he seen me 

Bonnie: Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.

Caroline: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?

Elena: So then nothing.

Caroline: You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?

Elena: Nope. We didn't go there.

Caroline: Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.

Elena: We just talked for hours.

Caroline: OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!

Elena: Profound.

[Elena gets up.]

Bonnie: Where are you going?

Elena: Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.

Jenna: I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole.

Jeremy: No, I'm good, thanks.

Jenna: Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk.

[Jeremy starts to leave.]

Jenna: Hey, you! Come. Sit.[Jeremy sits down] Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned.

Jeremy: You get high?

Jenna: Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life...reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding...

[Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.]

Jeremy looks down sad that he didn't spend more time with his aunt Jenna 

[Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs.]

Matt: What the...

Vicki: Finally you're awake.

Matt: Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming.

Vicki: Wait, what are you talking about?

Matt: You don't remember?

Vicki: I feel fine.

Matt: Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?

[Vicki hesitates.]

Vicki: An animal. What else could it have been?

[Jeremy arrives.]

Jeremy: Hey. How do you feel?

Vicki: I'm OK.

Matt: I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer.

Vicki: Why are you here?

Jeremy: I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Vicki: Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Well, you gotta get over that. 

Vicki: Tyler is finally showing some interest.

Jeremy: You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No.

Vicki: It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak.

Jeremy: No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you.

Vicki: You are?

Jeremy: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods.

Vicki: Thank you.

Jeremy: Yeah, you're welcome.

[Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters.]

Elena: Stefan? Stefan?

[A crow flies into the house. Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.]

Elena: I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open.

Damon: You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.

Elena: He didn't tell me he had a brother.

Stefan: yes I did i just said one that I don't talk to 

Damon: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.

Elena: Wow. This is your living room?

Damon: Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

Elena: the last one? Damon: Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.Elena: Nope.Damon: Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.Elena: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. 

Damon: I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan.

Stefan: Elena. I didn't know you were coming over.

Elena: I know. I should have called, I just...

Damon: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

Stefan: Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you.

The mikaelson find it weird that the salvatore brothers are at odds with each other 

Elena: Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon.

Damon: Great meeting you, too, Elena.

[Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon.]

Elena: Stefan....Stefan?

[Stefan moves; Elena leaves.]


End file.
